1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phase comparator having at least two signal comparison inputs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phase comparators are known in the art and are described, for example, by M. Elphick in his article entitled "Focus on Comparator ICs" in "Electronic Design" 22, Oct. 26, 1972, pp. 52-58, and by L.Altman in his article entitled "Bridging the Analog and Digital Words with Linear ICs", published in the "Electronics", June 5, 1972, pp. 83-98. These are integrated phase comparators which are constructed as differential amplifiers. The output signal of the comparator is available as an analog signal. In order to be able to provide the different phase angle of two input signals in digital form, the phase comparator must be followed by an analog/digital converter.